


Boxes

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kory moves into her and Dick's new apartment.





	Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Entry into DickKory Week 2017 Day #2 - Domestic life. Drabble-ish and unbeta'd.

The last set of boxes is the heaviest. If it wasn't for extensive training that had taught Dick to be able to lug things above his weight, he wouldn’t have been able to even properly lift any of them.

Kory, meanwhile, stacks two up and breezes through the door with a bright smile, setting them down on the living room floor with ease. She rips off the duct tape and opens one box, taking out a gleaming, dark, metallic knife almost as long as her entire arm. She carefully runs a finger over it, scrutinizing it to make sure that it’s completely unharmed, before taking out its twin. Dick has the epiphany that the box he’s carrying must be more of the same – clusters of both Earthen and alien weapons, half of which he might not even know the names of.

She begins to set them up on the wall, hanging them on hooks or placing them on platforms. After the knives, she takes out silver pieces, which she quickly assembles into what looks like a double-sided and extremely hefty Tamaranean axe. She admires it briefly before joining it with the already large assortment of weapons.

“Wow,” Dick states. “Y’know, when you said you had a lot to pack, I thought you meant more books or clothes or tech or something. I didn’t really expect this many weapons.” Although, knowing Kory – amazing, fierce, warrior Kory – he really should have.

Kory looks abashed, and just a little disappointed. “If you would like me to take them down…”

“No, no!” Dick is quick to reassure her. “It’s fine, just unexpected is all. It’s great though, really.”

Kory smiles, a little tight around the edges, but with relief in her eyes. “I will go get the last box,” she offers. “Could you hang up the Themysciran swords? Be careful, please, they are gifts from Donna.”

Dick lets out a laugh, because that’s exactly the kind of gift that Donna would give – and knowing Kory, she had probably marveled over it before using it to spar. By the time it’s up on the wall, Kory’s back with the last box, crouched on the floor and rummaging through it intensely.

“More daggers? Battle axes? Some kryptonite?” Dick jokes.

Kory glances up at him, smiling. “Where would I find kryptonite - the Batman?” she teases, “I doubt that he would lend some to me.”

Dick snorts, amused. “Well, you know, maybe if you asked Nightwing really nicely…” he trails off. “Seriously, what are you looking for?”

“This!” Kory exclaims, retrieving some sort of badge amongst a pile of framed photographs and other decorative paraphernalia. “I have kept it since I was a little girl. It is one of the few things I have left from home…” she fiddles with the badge, shoulders slumping slightly.

“Hey,” Dick crosses the room in a few strides, kneeling down on the floor with her in a hug. His arms around her waist, thumbs rubbing small circles on her back. He can feel the warmth emanating from her, a gently crackling fire under her skin.

“My apologies,” Kory speaks softly, a shift from her often self-assured, confident tone. “It is just…I find myself missing Tamaran, still, even after all of these years.”

“Kory…” Dick doesn’t quite know what to say, instead choosing to run a hand through her hair comfortingly. 

“It is…baffling, yes? That I would still miss a planet that I have so many terrible memories of – but still I have good memories…” Kory breaks off, exhaling. “Like my mother and father, and Ryand’r, and Galfore. The jungles, the people. Even my sister, when we were younger, and she was not yet overtaken by jealousy…” She lets out a wet laugh. “I suppose I am homesick, although there is not much reason for me to feel so.”

“Kory,” Dick says, gently. “This is your home now, too.”

“Yes, I understand the human tradition of the ‘moving in,’” Kory says. “I am no longer so much a stranger - I understand your Earth customs much better, and I can do the blending in well enough, but…Amongst all the different people of Earth, I am still an outsider.”

“Kory,” Dick repeats, more firmly. “It’s fine to miss the place you grew up in, the place where your family was and where you were born. It is fine to miss your home planet. But this is your home too.” Seeing the disagreeing look on her face, he continues, “I don’t just mean Earth, or the apartment. I mean Titans Tower, with Raven and Gar and everyone. And with me. Because with you – that’s when I feel home.”

Dick knows that a few words won’t stop Kory from missing Tamaran severely or always just feeling slightly foreign, slightly out of place – but he feels her arms tighten around him, and he can feel her smile against his shoulder.

“Yes, I suppose,” she murmurs. “With you – I am home too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was already late to begin with and now it's even later so I'm really sorry about that. Again, I'm new to writing DCU so if the characterization is off or there are other errors feel free to message me! Also this is based off some scenes from the animated movie Teen Titans: The Judas Contract which I recently saw and loved. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, bookmarks, and lovely comments on Midnight! It means so much to me. I hope you guys like this. The entry for Day 3 might take more than a day but that's because I'm actually trying to edit it, for once.
> 
> Also -- I know that the prompt for Day 3 is home but I couldn't help but include it here. It fit too well, also I can't write domestic life and this is all I could get from my brain. And trying to write Kory's dialogue was difficult so I based that partially from the animated Teen Titans show (which I just binge-watched), partially from some comics, and partially from my own imagination.
> 
> Comments and criticism are appreciated!


End file.
